


Breathe Again

by theoreoqueen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreoqueen/pseuds/theoreoqueen
Summary: It's the morning after their first night of sleeping in the new house. Everything is calm and warm, and Dan realizes he woke up in a shared bed.





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> I am 84 years late with a 'Dan and Phil move into a new place and it's wonderful' fic but.....here we are anyway. Enjoy! ~

A single yellow ray sliced its way through the crack in the curtain, and Dan wasn’t in his bed.

He scrunched his nose and sighed, his body too annoyed by the presence of sunlight to go back to sleep. He’s lying on his stomach, the sheet curved down his bare back. He hugged the pillow to his cheek. Right. The pillow was familiar but the bed was not.

Dan blearily blinked his eyes open, remembering where he was.

Oh. Not his room. His room in the old flat that is, where he slept the previous night. Now, he laid in their new house. The morning sun, muted by the white curtain, gave the otherwise grey-and-blue room a warm glow.

Not his bed. _Their_ bed, in _their_ bedroom.

Dan exhaled a long breath before rotating his head, finding the sharer of said bed sound asleep next to him.

With his hair askew by the pillow and his mouth parted slightly, Phil slept like a rock. Their bed was large enough that it could fit both their long bodies without discomfort or disturbances. Boxes still cluttered their room, so it wasn’t decorated to Dan’s desires yet, but they picked out new duvet. Pure white and littered with tiny black specks. Phil stated it reminded him of outer space, hence the nickname ‘Moon Room.’

The golden morning sun gave a soft glow to Phil, and Dan watched in sleepy admiration. He, unlike Dan, laid on his back with one hand resting on his naked chest, fingers curled in relaxation. His other hand seemed to have touched Dan’s back during the night, given the angle of his arm.

With a lazy smile, Dan freed his own hand from under the pillow to take hold of Phil’s. He watched Phil’s chest expand and then his mouth shut. He hummed in his sleep.

Their bedroom. Their bed. Such simple phrases but it brought a weird sensation to Dan’s chest. It was new, and a bit thrilling. They’ve been a couple for eight years and never had a ‘their bed’ situation. And it was fine before, truly. They both agreed to prefer their own spaces. Plus, Dan often joked, Phil’s bright and random color scheme could never match his palette.

Except now they were older. They’ve talked about it. Dan could still have his space and Phil his in this bigger duplex. And it could be _theirs_ , they agreed. No videos needed to take place here. It didn’t need to be part of their branding. They could, finally, live here like any normal couple. Even after one night, it felt _amazing_.

Dan didn’t know the time. His phone was on his nightstand and even though that’s usually the first thing his eyes went to in the morning, he had other plans right now. He propped himself up on one arm and leaned over to his dozing boyfriend.

“Hey, Phil…” he said softly, in a sing-song voice as to not alarm him when Dan brushed his nose against Phil’s cheek. “Wake up…”

He felt Phil’s hand flex in his own. The space between Phil’s eyebrows pinched for a second and his mouth went in a tiny pout. Dan couldn’t help but grin impishly, before placing his lips to the underline of Phil’s jaw.

Phil hummed again, more so puzzled than content, before raising his shoulders and stretching his legs. The sheets pulled against his feet, exposing his abdomen. His eyes came open. “Dan, what…”

“I told you to wake up,” Dan said in a soft voice again, continuing to press little kisses around Phil’s neck and ear. “Thank you for listening.”

Phil laughed at that, all huffy and quiet. His hums returned to happy when he realized what exactly Dan was doing. “This is nice,” he said.

“Mhm.”

“Is there a _reason_ you want me awake right now?”

To respond, Dan unlinked their hands in order to bring it around, cupping Phil’s face to bring him closer. His mouth opened with a longer kiss to his jaw, sucking on the skin.

Phil was laughing again, as warm as the morning sun.

Whatever got Dan in the mood, neither one was complaining. It was a bit uncharacteristic of him, to initiate morning sex like this. Neither of them have even expressed the interest to do so this early since their first months together. Sleeping until noon was far more precious.

Later, he’ll blame the new room. _It’s exciting_ , he’ll claim. _To be in a new bed_. It is, yes, but he knew it was more. It was feeling like he wasn’t suffocating in the place he called home. It was sleeping soundly next to his boyfriend. It was how peaceful Phil looked sleeping next to him.

Phil, always a little impatient, tugged Dan and gave him a proper kiss on the lips. Moving had made him lazy on shaving--Dan could feel a hint of stubble against his chin. The hand cupping his face shifted closer to Phil’s hair. It was soft now, free of product and styling. Dan loved it this way.

But Phil was wide awake now, holding Dan’s arm and jaw and nipping at his bottom lip. Dan grinned down at him. “Hey,” he said.

“What?”

“I just wanted to state an opinion that: Our new bed is awesome.”

Phil smiled. “I know.”

“Also...” Dan continued, drawing out the word.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Anytime Dan wanted to be serious with emotions he ended up tripping over words and adding in a joke just to lighten the mood. Phil never judged him for vulnerability, which was such a foreign and fumbling feeling to Dan. He wanted to be able to, though. He wanted to make sure Phil knew.

“I love you, too.” Phil said, poking Dan’s arm with his index finger as his mouth tilted in a smile. Adoration filled Dan’s chest like a balloon.

He kissed him again, in quick pecks as he situated his body better to straddle Phil’s. The sheets got tangled momentarily with his legs. Phil was giggling, and kissing Dan back while doing so.

“Is this because,” Phil asked, “we didn’t have the chance to do this last night?”

“We were both fucking exhausted,” Dan pointed out, shimmying out of his boxers. “I’m pretty sure you were snoring the second your head hit the pillow.”

“Carrying boxes is _hard_.”

“I know.”

“Are we gonna unpack after this?”

Dan groaned dramatically and placed his arms on either side of Phil, face scrunched in dismay. “ _Phil_. You’re supposed to say stuff that _turns me on_ , not stuff that makes me want to crawl into a corner and _die_.”

Phil snorted. “Oh, _sorry_.”

“You’re a terrible boyfriend,” Dan whined.

Phil then ran his hands up Dan’s bent legs and grabbed his ass, hauling his hips so they aligned with his. “If I make you come will you feel better?” he whispered, voice gone low.

That impish grin made a return to Dan’s face. He dived down and kissed Phil deeply.

Their bodies weren’t exactly _bursting_ with energy at this early hour. Every movement seemed drawn out, sluggish. Phil stripped of his own boxers and kicked them to the floor, and Dan rolled his hips down without any haste. It was nice to not feel rushed, Dan didn’t even know he craved it until now.

Phil snaked a hand between their stomachs, taking Dan’s half-hard cock and beginning to stroke him. The friction was rough, but that’s how Dan liked it. Groaning, his lips clumsily found Phil’s cheekbone and temple. He could feel the sunlight streaming indoors and warming his exposed skin.

While his hips jerked along with Phil’s motions, fucking his tight fist, Dan also found the focus to blindly find Phil’s length. It didn't take long, given years of experience, to put Phil in the same state as him. Dan soon felt the slide of precum on his thumb and fingers. Heavy breath was exchanged among the small distance between their faces. Phil’s eyes had slipped closed, content in pleasure. The tip of Dan’s nose nudged against the bridge of his.

Dan came first, his eyes squeezing tight for a moment and a short moan escaping his lips as spurts of white landed on Phil’s stomach and across his fingers. Phil stroked him through it, breathing along with him. Dan caught a tiny smirk across his mouth.

“You close?” Dan asked, finally when the world stopped thrumming.

Phil wasn’t far behind. Dan’s wrist flew quickly and he felt his boyfriend shudder under where his lips kissed his neck. Phil’s body seized and a high gasp stopped in his throat. He then relaxed like jelly. Puffs of air turned to breathy laughter.

They were sticky and smelly and the sheets were wrinkled into various lumps. With his clean hand Phil cupped Dan’s neck and brought him down for a long, languid kiss. It was nothing but pressed smiles. Dan’s limbs felt useless. He considered dropping his weight on top of Phil and melting away.

But Phil’s palms were on his chest and pushing him. “Shower,” he said.

“In a bit,” Dan replied, aiming for another kiss and succeeding.

Phil made a muffled noise, as if trying not to laugh. “We’re disgusting. C’mon, I’ll join you.”

“Yay.” Another kiss to his cheek.

Phil snorted. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked.

The question of the hour, it seemed. _It’s exciting to be in a new bed_ , is what first came to him. But it was more than that, he knew. Perhaps new home and new room were just the topping on the cake. Truth be told Dan was just...happier.

So he told Phil that. “I’m just really happy.” Again with the emotions. How did Phil say his so perfectly? “I feel like…” His throat clogged funny. “I can breathe again? Like I’m not stuck.”

Phil’s mouth was in a lopsided smile again. “Me too,” he said.

Dan glanced at his phone before they departed to the shower. 11:47. _So_ close to continuing their streak. Phil was saying something about having to wash their sheets. Also that he was starving. New house, same domesticity.

The sun lit up their home, washing everything in white and yellow, and Dan fell even more in love with life.

 


End file.
